Kapitel VII
7. Kopf oder Herz? Am nächsten Tag, als ich aufwachte war das Haus leer, denn Nicki war auf der Arbeit. Ich machte mich auf den Weg ins Einkaufscenter. Als ich meine Sachen zusammen suchte, sah ich in allen Ecken schwangere Frauen, oder Frauen die ihre Babys dabei hatten, sie sahen alle so glücklich aus! Ich stellte mir vor, dass ich die wäre, die mit ihren Kindern durch die Läden marschiert. Irgendwie wäre das so schön, aber ich musste ja wieder zur Schule… Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich in der Babyabteilung gelandet war und ich ertappte mich, wie ich mir die süßen kleinen Kleidchen anschaute… Als ich wieder zu Hause war warf ich mich aufs Bett und dachte noch einmal über die ganze Babysache nach. Plötzlich bemerkte ich, wie jemand neben mir aufs Bett kam und ich schreckte hoch. Da grinste mich Domenico an und fragte: „Na, hast du dich erschreckt?“ Ich verdrehte nur die Augen und erwiderte: „Natürlich habe ich mich erschreckt und…Ähm Nicki…Ich hab noch einmal über as Thema Baby nachgedacht…und ich habe mich entschlossen…, dass wir es ja mal probieren könnten und wenn wir es nicht schaffen, können wir die Kinder immer noch zur Adoption freigeben… „Echt Maya? Du willst es versuchen?“, ich sah wie ihm vor Freude Tränen in die Augen sprangen. Noch während ich das sagte bereute ich es auch schon wieder. Es ging einfach nicht… Aber dann stutzte Nicki: „Versuchen? Und was ist wenn wir merken, dass wir der Sache nicht gewachsen sind und sie dann schon sechs Jahre alt sind oder so?? Ich will sie dann bestimmt nicht mehr hergeben!!!“ Ich nickt: „Da hast du recht, Wir sollten, dass dann in dem ersten Jahr entscheiden, ob wir sie zur Adoption freigeben oder nicht. Ich denke zwar immer noch, dass das, das Beste für die Kinder wäre, wenn sie adoptiert werden würden, aber okay. Versuchen wir es ein Jahr. Und wie machen wir das mit der Finanzierung? Du verdienst doch bei deiner Ausbildung so gut wie nichts. 530 Euro. Das reicht doch niemals für zwei Kinder. Und ich mache mein Abitur. Meine Eltern können uns kein Geld schicken, da sie alles für ihre Weltreise brauchen.“ Nachdenklich sah Nicki mich an: „Das müssen wir ja auch noch nicht jetzt entscheiden, was wir mit den Babys machen. Ob wir sie nun zur Adoption freigeben oder nicht. Das hat doch noch 4 1/2 Monate zeit. Ich denke auch, dass es finanziell das Beste für die Kinder wäre, sie wegzugeben. Und auch so, wir sind noch nicht bereit dafür. Du hast Recht. Aber…“ „Nichts aber, Nicki. Es stimmt alles was wir sagen. Und noch dazu, wenn eins unserer Kinder schwerstbehindert sein wird, dann brauchen wir wahrscheinlich teure Medikamente…Ich denke mein Herz will sie behalten, aber es wäre einfach zu unvernünftig. „Du hast Recht Maya…Aber wir können es ja trotzdem mal probieren und wenn es mit dem Geld nicht reicht, dann kann uns vielleicht auch mein Vater unterstützen. Aber vielleicht ist das auch zu viel erwartet.“ „Ja, das wäre eine gute Idee, Nicki. Warum haben wir uns das nicht früher überlegt? Anstatt uns dermaßen Sorgen zu machen. Aber immer können wir uns auch keine Hilfe von ihm holen, schließlich müssen wir auch selber klar kommen.“ Nicki stand auf: „Ja stimmt. Soll ich uns jetzt was kochen? Ich habe nämlich großen Hunger!“ Ich stand mit einem Lächeln auf: „Diesmal will ich kochen. Als Wiedergutmachung, schließlich habe ich dich verletzt…Du weißt schon…“ Während ich kochte klingelte das Telefon Nicki nahm ab. „Domenico di Loreno“, sagte er. „Ähm ich glaube, dass sollten sie lieber mit meiner Verlobten besprechen“ Fragend nahm ich den Hörer entgegen. „Guten Tag, Frau Fischer. Sie waren kürzlich bei uns wegen ihrer Zwillinge, nun der führende Chefarzt hat erst jetzt Zeit gefunden sich das ganze genau anzusehen er glaubt nicht, dass eines behindert sein wird, eher, dass ein Körperteil, höchstwahrscheinlich ein Arm, fehlen wird. Doch er hat auch die Möglichkeit in Anbetracht gezogen, dass sie Drillinge bekommen hätten, das dritte Baby aber gar nicht gelebt hat und durch ihren Alkoholkonsum ist der Gewebeklumpen quasi abgetrieben wurden.“ „Oh, ähm vielen Dank…“, stammelte ich. „Schon gut, es ist nämlich unsere Pflicht die genauen Untersuchungsergebnisse im Falle, dass sie sich ändern den Betroffenen mitzuteilen. Nun, dann wünsche ich ihnen noch einen schönen Tag Frau Fischer.“ „Ihnen auch…“ Nicki jauchzte als ich ihm erzählte, dass die Babys nicht behindert waren. „Wir müssen keine Medikamente bezahlen. Oh Nicki ich bin so froh!!!“ Nicki mein Nicki grinste von einem Ohr zum Anderen und hob mich ohne zu fragen hoch und wirbelte mich durch die Küche. Dann stellte er mich ab und küsste mich ganz sanft, weich und rau waren seine Lippen, oh wie oft wir doch rumknutschten, doch dieser Kuss war etwas ganz besonderes, das spürte ich. „Maya, Principessa ich liebe dich!“ „Ich liebe dich auch…“ Plötzlich hatte ich eine Idee: „Hey Nicki wie wäre es wenn wir Pfarrer Siebold um Rat fragen würden?“ „Wäre super, meinte Nicki, „Du hast doch seine Nummer oder?“ „Klar, sollen wir ihn gleich nach dem Essen anrufen?“ Als wir den Abwasch erledigt hatten wählte ich die Nummer von Pfarrer Siebold. Nach dem dritten Klingeln meldete sich eine zarte Stimme. „Siebold am Apparat.“ „Guten Tag Pfarrer Siebold hier ist Maya Fischer.“ „Maya Fischer? Das Maiglöckchen?“ „Ja, wie geht es ihnen?“ „Gut und dir? Und wie geht es deinem Traumprinzen?“ „Uns geht es gut, danke. Aber wir haben da eine kleine Frage, oder auch zwei kleine Probleme!“ „Oha, brauchst du wieder mal den Rat eines alten Mannes?“ „Ähm, wir brauchen einen Rat und zwar erwarte ich Zwillinge und wir wissen nicht ob wir das alles hinkriegen mit den Kindern. Domenico muss die Lehre abschließen und ich meinen Schulabschluss.“ „Aha, und wie soll ich euch nun helfen?“ „Keine Ahnung, aber wir brauchen einen guten Rat.“ „Also Maya, hör mir mal zu, ich werde euch mal besuchen kommen, dann können wir ja darüber sprechen. Deine Mutter hat mir ja gesagt wo du jetzt wohnst.“ „Ja, das wäre toll!“ „Also gut wie wäre es am nächsten Samstag?“ „Das würde gehen, dann sehen wir uns am Samstag?“ „Ja also bis dann, einen schönen Gruß an Domenico.“ „Ja, werde ich ausrichten, Tschüss und danke.“ Dann legte ich auf und erzählte Nicki, was ich mit Pfarrer Siebold besprochen hatte.